Starry Sky
by ficfan91
Summary: Sebuah buku harian memberikan jalan baginya yang mencari cara untuk menghapus penyesalan dan perasaan bersalahnya. Seorang gadis menunggunya di bawah pohon apel, dengan rambut hitam yang melambai tertiup angin. OneShot.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here.

**A/N: **Untuk _challenge _Date Becomes Your Fate di Infantrum. Saya menggunakan tanggal lahir saya, 17 Juli 1986, yang menghasilkan kalimat _Saya akan membuat fic bergenre Supernatural plus Romance memakai pairing yang Canon. _Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>-STARRY SKY-<strong>

**by ficfan91**

.

Dia tahu bahwa mungkin dia tak akan selamat. Bahwa begitu banyak kesalahan yang bisa terjadi, dan malam ini mungkin adalah malam terakhirnya di dunia.

Mengiris ibu jari tangan kirinya dengan pisau, menuangkan darah yang menetes dari lukanya di atas lantai batu yang dingin, di bawah cahaya bulan purnama yang menembus deretan jendela tinggi, dia mulai bertanya-tanya lagi dalam hati, apa sebenarnya alasan Luna meninggalkan buku tersebut untuknya. Sebuah buku harian, milik mendiang ibunya, Mrs Lovegood, yang meninggal belasan tahun lalu dalam sebuah eksperimen yang beliau lakukan. Luna telah menyebut ibunya sekali, beberapa hari sebelum pertemuan Laskar Dumbledore yang terakhir. Namun saat itu, hanya seperti berita sambil lalu dia berbicara mengenai ibunya. Seolah dia kurang peduli, nada bicaranya tetap seperti biasanya, senyum polos yang menjadi ciri khasnya masih terpampang di wajahnya, seolah menegaskan bahwa cerita mengenai ibunya tidaklah begitu penting.

Harry memikirkan mengenai cerita itu selama beberapa hari, mengenai mendiang Mrs Lovegood dan apa sebenarnya eksperimen sihir yang telah mencabut nyawanya. Namun begitu banyak rangkaian hal yang terjadi saat itu, dari terungkapnya Laskar Dumbledore hingga menuju ujian OWL, sehingga pikirannya teralih sepenuhnya dari hal tersebut. Harry tak pernah memikirkan mengenai ibu Luna setelah itu, sampai akhirnya buku harian tersebut tiba di tangannya.

Mengangkat tongkat sihirnya, Harry merapalkan satu mantra untuk melengkapi persiapannya dalam percobaan ini. Lingkaran bergaris tengah empat meter, dengan rune tertulis di sepanjang sisinya, serta lambang pentagram yang dibuat dengan menggunakan darah, menyala pelan dalam cahaya putih redup saat mantra tersebut diucapkan. Persiapan untuk melakukan _Soul Magic_, cabang sihir tingkat tinggi yang konon klasifikasinya bahkan lebih terlarang dibandingkan Sihir Hitam. Siapa yang mengira bahwa di dalam buku harian seorang penyihir wanita yang telah meninggal berisi prosedur lengkap untuk melakukan sihir ini? Buah hasil penelitian dan eksperimen panjang, yang kemungkinan besar telah mencabut nyawa sang penyihir sendiri?

Menatap langit-langit kamar kebutuhan, yang telah membentuk dirinya menjadi sebuah ruangan besar beratap bundar dengan jendela-jendela tinggi serta dipenuhi ukiran _rune_ di dindingnya, Harry menghela napasnya panjang-panjang. Dia menutup matanya, berdoa agar prosesnya tidak akan terlalu menyakitkan, apa pun hasilnya nanti.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ada tiga jenis Soul Magic.<em>

_Yang pertama, yang sederhana, adalah berkomunikasi dengan Roh. Cara ini biasa ditempuh dengan apa-apa yang disebut Muggle "Ouija", menggunakan medium benda mati sebagai media Roh._

_Yang kedua, yang cukup sulit, adalah memanggil Roh dalam wujud nyatanya. Butuh tenaga dan bayaran yang besar untuk melakukannya, dan tidak semua Roh dapat dipanggil begitu saja. Cukup berbahaya, dan berisiko tinggi._

_Yang ketiga, yang terakhir dan tertinggi, adalah berkomunikasi dengan Roh. Namun bukan mereka yang kita panggil ke dunia, melainkan kita yang datang ke mereka._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dia sedang melayang. Melayang tinggi di atas lautan, menuju matahari yang sedang mengintip dari balik cakrawala. Angin menerpa wajahnya, membuai dan menghanyutkan. Cahaya Sang Surya terasa sangat hangat, begitu mengundang, dan seolah-olah memberitahu Harry bahwa tujuan utamanya dalam hidup adalah demi mencapai cahaya itu. Demi menatapnya, menggenggamnya, mendapatkan kehangatannya dan melepas semua beban dunianya di belakang.

Namun sesuatu hal lain bangkit di sudut terdalam kepalanya. Sebuah suara, sebuah kesadaran. Bagai berwujud seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri di sebuah ruangan yang gelap, mengenakan kacamata yang rusak dan baju dengan ukuran beberapa kali lipat ukuran tubuhnya.

_Jangan pergi dulu_, begitu katanya. _Ingat apa tujuanmu ke sini. Ingatlah._

Cahaya matahari begitu melegakan. Rasanya ingin sekali membiarkan dirinya melayang seperti ini terus. Dia menyaksikan cahaya tersebut semakin dekat, semakin terang, sementara perasaan penuh kebebasan yang luar biasa menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka -

Dia mengerjap.

Dia ingat, apa tujuannya datang. Dia tak bisa melepaskan semuanya sekarang.

Mengeraskan tekadnya, dia berbalik arah. Dia tak tahu bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya, namun dia berbalik arah. Rasanya seperti sealami mengendarai sapu terbang, dengan sangat halus dia berbelok hingga membelakangi Sang Surya. Angin kini bertiup dari belakangnya, menusuk-nusuknya hingga terasa nyeri dan membekukan, namun dia tetap bertahan menjauh dari matahari. Godaan untuk berbalik dan menyerah kembali menyerang, namun dia menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, mempertahankan arah terbangnya.

Beberapa lama kemudian, godaan tersebut semakin menipis hingga hilang sepenuhnya. Dia menyadari bahwa lautan kini tampak semakin gelap, begitu juga dengan langit. Angin sudah tidak ada di sini, dan keheningan menekannya. Seolah-olah dia sudah sampai pada sebuah kekosongan, alam di antara ketiadaan yang tak dapat dijamah dengan kata-kata.

Kemudian, saat tampaknya langit semakin gelap dan lautan tak akan pernah bertepi, sesuatu terlihat di kejauhan. Awalnya kecil, hanya samar-samar, namun lama-kelamaan semakin jelas. Bentuk punggung abu-abu yang semakin tinggi, titik-titik cahaya kecil di antaranya. Daratan sudah ada di depan mata.

Dia menurunkan kecepatannya. Pesisir yang gelap, dengan ombak berdebur pelan di tepiannya, terlewati di bawahnya. Dia melihat pepohonan berdiri, memenuhi daratan membentuk sebuah hutan rimba belantara. Pegunungan dan lembah memagari di kanan-kiri, sungai mengalir di antara keduanya. Dia menurunkan ketinggian, semakin rendah, hingga akhirnya mendarat di tepi sungai yang berlumpur.

Celananya terciprat lumpur kotor, begitu pula dengan jubahnya, namun dia tidak berhenti untuk membersihkannya. Dia menoleh ke arah sungai di sisinya. Helai-helai daun yang mengapung di permukaannya menunjukkan bahwa sungai mengalir bukan ke arah pantai menuju laut, melainkan justru mengarah ke dalam, masuk lebih jauh membelah lembah dan hutan.

Dia berjalan ke salah satu pohon di pinggir sungai. Dia melihat ke kanan dan kiri, menemukan sebatang kapak tergeletak di dekat akar pohon lainnya. Memungut kapak tersebut, dia berjalan kembali ke pohon yang pertama, kemudian mulai mengayunkan kapaknya untuk menebang pohon tersebut.

Butuh waktu cukup lama, ayunan demi ayunan, namun dia berhasil. Dia merobohkan pohon tersebut, memotongnya lagi menjadi beberapa bagian, kemudian menjejerkannya dalam empat gelondongan panjang dan mengikatnya dengan sulur-sulur yang menggantung dari pohon lain. Dia menyelesaikan pembuatan rakitnya tersebut, dan sejenak dia menghela napas, menyeka wajahnya yang berpeluh keringat. Kemudian, setelah dia mendapatkan napasnya kembali, dia mendorong rakitnya ke sungai.

Dia melompat naik ke atas rakit tersebut, dan, dengan menggunakan batang panjang yang dia peroleh dari hasil menebang pohon bambu, dia mendorong dirinya menjauh dari tepian. Dia berangkat berlayar.

Aliran sungai membawa dirinya. Sesekali, saat rakitnya semakin mengarah ke pinggir dan nyaris terdampar, dia akan menggunakan batang bambu yang dia miliki untuk mendorong dirinya kembali ke tengah. Lembah di kanan-kirinya semakin lama tampak semakin curam, pepohonan di pinggir sungai semakin jarang hingga akhirnya lenyap. Tebing kelabu menggantikan lembah hijau, langit yang berwarna biru gelap terasa semakin kental, berat, dan membebani dalam setiap meter yang dia tempuh.

Dinding-dinding tebing berdiri dengan tegak dan keras, bagai pagar-pagar pembatas kejam yang menjulang tanpa ampun ke langit. Kemudian, perlahan-lahan sehingga tampak seperti anak kecil yang tumbuh besar dengan cepat, sepasang patung raksasa berdiri di kanan-kiri tebing, dipahat oleh kekuatan yang tampak lebih besar daripada tangan-tangan manusia terkuat di dunia. Harry menyaksikan mereka berlalu, dan, saat itulah, terjadi sesuatu.

Awalnya hanya satu, namun kemudian saling susul-menyusul mereka. Bola-bola cahaya bermunculan di sepanjang dinding tebing yang curam, berwarna merah keemasan dan berkedip-kedip. Satu per satu bola-bola cahaya tersebut bergerak, berpindah tempat, terbang menyeberang dari sisi tebing satu ke sisi lainnya.

Salah satu dari mereka lewat sangat dekat di atas kepalanya, dan dia bisa melihat wujud sebenarnya dari mereka: bola api, dengan lidah-lidah api berwarna merah-emas, menyala dengan pendaran kekuatan yang membara.

"Heliopath," dia berbisik.

Lebih banyak lagi Heliopath, Roh-Roh Api, saling berlompatan menyeberang sungai, berpindah dari satu sisi tebing ke sisi lainnya berkali-kali. Dalam sekejap langit di atas kepalanya penuh akan mereka, cahaya-cahaya yang saling berangkaian bagai kembang api, mewarnai kegelapan dengan cahaya merah yang indah. Dia memandangi mereka, mengagumi mereka, menengadah takjub akan keajaiban yang sedang dia saksikan.

Namun kemudian terjadi sesuatu. Dia merasakan sesuatu bergerak di dalam tubuhnya, menggeliat laksana ular. Rasa sakit menyerangnya, dia jatuh berlutut memegangi dadanya.

_Waktunya habis,_ batinnya, terbatuk dan memuntahkan cairan hitam kental dari dalam mulutnya. Mual, pusing, dan segenap rasa sakit menyerbunya bagaikan siksaan ribuan kutukan. Dia memejamkan mata, menggeliat kesakitan -

Dan mendadak semuanya berhenti.

Dia berbaring di tengah-tengah Kamar Kebutuhan, lingkaran _Rune_ telah lenyap sepenuhnya, begitu juga dengan bentuk Pentagram. Cahaya matahari menerobos masuk melalui jendela-jendela yang menjulang tinggi hingga ke langit-langit, bayangan mereka terpampang di dinding batu yang berwarna cokelat terang.

Harry bangkit dan duduk, memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Dia berhasil pergi, dan dia berhasil kembali. Dia masih hidup. Dia selamat.

Dia tertawa pelan, mengusap keringat dan air mata dari wajahnya.

.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary, <em>

_Hari ini aku berhasil melakukannya. Level tertinggi cabang _Soul Magic_. Aku pergi dan berhasil kembali. Aku menyaksikan sebuah dunia, sebuah alam yang benar-benar jauh dari bayanganku. Sungai yang menjadi penengah dua lembah, membelah tebing yang dijaga patung raksasa. Aku menyaksikan para Roh Api, Heliopath, berlarian di atas angin._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Langit di atas berwarna biru, namun awan-awan kelabu berarak perlahan, membawa janji akan angin dingin dan hujan yang membeku. Napas mereka berdua menjadi embun di depan wajah masing-masing, syal dan jubah musim dingin berusaha menahan hawa dingin dari menusuk kulit mereka.

Rerumputan berayun perlahan. Angin berhembus ke utara, membawa bersamanya pertanda kedatangan musim dingin serta daun-daun yang berguguran. Warna kuning dan merah memenuhi daratan hingga jauh ke batas-batas hutan dan lembah, hasil ornamen dedaunan musim gugur yang berserakan di atas tanah.

Gemerisik dedaunan terdengar dari sebelahnya, dan dari sudut matanya Harry melihat Cho bergeser sedikit, mengambil posisi lebih nyaman untuk bersandar pada pohon di belakang mereka. Cho mendongak, menghela napas dan melepaskan embun yang melayang tinggi ke langit, lenyap di udara yang sejuk.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan?" Harry bertanya.

"Musim gugur," dia menjawab, dan Harry tersenyum kecil. Rambut hitam panjangnya tersibak, helai-helainya melambai ke arah angin bertiup, menuju cakrawala utara dan lebih jauh lagi. Menoleh pada Harry, Cho bertanya, "Apa yang kamu pikirkan?"

"Kamu sangat cantik," jawab Harry.

Mereka berciuman, sensasi kelembutan menyelubungi mereka berdua. Memejamkan mata, merasakan dinginnya, sejuknya, dan basahnya buah bibir masing-masing, dengan dedaunan pohon apel berguguran di sekeliling mereka.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka mendongak kembali, punggung mereka menyentuh batang pohon yang kasar, sementara mereka menatap danau yang berkilauan akan cahaya matahari musim gugur. Cho menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Harry, dan Harry, dalam gerakan yang sudah sangat familiar baginya, melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling bahu Cho. Sekarang sudah sangat nyaman baginya untuk melakukan ini, bersentuhan dengan kekasihnya seperti ini, jauh berbeda dengan bulan-bulan yang lalu.

_Kekasih..._ Harry masih merasa kata tersebut cukup asing untuk dia ucapkan. Sangat aneh rasanya, konflik yang telah terjadi di antara mereka dapat terselesaikan dengan mudah. Ternyata memang benar, berbicara adalah satu langkah besar dalam penyatuan hubungan anak-anak manusia. Dan, membicarakan masalah di antara mereka, hari saat mereka bertemu di atas kereta api, terbukti dapat menyelesaikan hal tersebut.

Langit tampak semakin gelap, matahari kian condong ke Barat, siap untuk terjun sepenuhnya ke balik pegunungan biru nun jauh di sana. Dengan perasaan berat, Harry menyadari bahwa malam ini dia masih harus bertemu dengan Dumbledore, menjalankan pertemuan rutin mereka seperti biasanya.

"Kadang aku berharap sihir benar-benar bisa menghentikan waktu," Cho berkata pelan. "Agar semuanya bisa hidup dalam kedamaian seperti ini... selamanya."

"Yeah..." Harry mengangguk. Dia sangat mengerti hal tersebut, jauh lebih mengerti dibandingkan siapa pun juga. Menghela napas pelan, dia mengangkat punggungnya dari batang pohon, serpihan-serpihan kayu menempel di jubahnya. "...kita sebaiknya kembali."

Mereka berdua bangkit, dengan Harry membantu Cho berdiri. Bersama, mereka tertawa kecil saat Harry nyaris tersandung batu yang tertutup oleh dedaunan, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan berdua, bergandengan tangan, menuju kastil yang berdiri di kejauhan.

Berbulan-bulan tempat ini telah menjadi favorit mereka untuk beristirahat. Terletak di dekat barisan pohon di seberang danau, tepat menghadap ke kastil. Jarak yang cukup jauh dan rumpun semak pendek menjaminkan privasi penuh untuk mereka, dengan tidak mengurangi kualitas pemandangan dan suasana. Menyaksikan awan-awan berarak, burung-burung terbang dalam kelompok di langit, serta hewan-hewan kecil berlarian membawa bekal musim dingin adalah sederetan hal yang melengkapi keindahan tempat tersebut.

Sempurna, tak bercela, sebuah pelarian dari kehidupan nyata dinding-dinding kastil yang kokoh, dingin, dan kaku. Tempat tersebut adalah sebuah pelarian bagi mereka berdua, tempat menyembunyikan diri dari peperangan yang tengah berlangsung di balik gunung-gunung yang mengelilingi lembah; jauh dari segala penat sekolah, intrik antar teman, guru; jauh dari segala tatapan orang-orang yang penasaran akan popularitas serta lebih banyak lagi ucapan-ucapan tajam bernada iri yang ditujukan pada mereka.

Harry tahu bahwa dia hanya menipu diri sendiri, menipu diri mereka berdua dengan mengatakan bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Saling membohongi dengan berkata bahwa mereka saling memiliki, dan segalanya akan baik-baik saja selama mereka ada satu sama lain. Tawa dan senyum usia muda, penuh akan harumnya kebebasan yang tak pernah Harry rasakan. Namun dia juga tahu bahwa tak apa-apa menipu diri, karena memiliki pelarian lebih baik daripada bermuram durja tak terkira.

Terlalu banyak beban dunia di pundaknya. Manusia manapun berhak memiliki jam-jam bebas untuknya, sebuah hak absolut.

"Kamu akan bertemu Profesor Dumbledore lagi malam ini?"

Harry mengangguk. "Ya."

Cho menggigit bibirnya, ragu-ragu. Harry tahu apa yang ingin dia tanyakan. Hal yang sama dengan yang beberapa orang lainnya telah tanya, berkali-kali: apa saja yang kau lakukan bersama Dumbledore? Aku dengar kau belajar privat dengan Dumbledore, benarkah? Dan masih banyak pertanyaan lagi seperti itu.

Berminggu-minggu yang lalu Harry telah menegaskan bahwa dia tak akan bisa memberitahu Cho mengenai hal tersebut. Namun Harry tahu, itu tak akan membuat Cho berhenti bertanya-tanya dalam hati, meskipun tak pernah disuarakan.

Gadis Ravenclaw sejati, terkenal akan ilmu pengetahuannya dan kehausannya akan segala jawaban.

"Berhati-hatilah," Cho berkata, mengecup pipi Harry dan berjalan masuk ke dalam Aula Besar terlebih dahulu. Harry mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh pipinya yang masih basah tersebut, menyaksikan Cho menutup pintu di belakangnya.

.

* * *

><p><em>Itu kisah dari bertahun-tahun lalu. Aku masih muda, dan dia masih belia. Bertemu di bawah cerahnya matahari, dengan cahaya di diri masing-masing. <em>

_"Apa arti Cho Chang bagimu, Harry?"_

_Pertanyaan sulit, namun dia bisa menjawabnya. Hal yang sama yang telah dia katakan pada dirinya sendiri, berulangkali._

_"Sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang kulihat menatapku dari sisi lain lapangan. Tawa yang kudengar saat aku bertingkah malu, dan tangan mungil yang menarikku dari dunia nyata. Seseorang yang berdiri menungguku di bawah pohon apel, dengan dedaunan berguguran di sekelilingnya, serta rambut hitam legam yang melambai tertiup angin."_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Dia sebenarnya tidak terlalu kaget mendengar berita tersebut. Dia sudah menduganya sejak lama, dan tanda-tandanya sudah bertebaran di sepanjang jalan. Dia tahu bahwa para penghuni ruang rekreasi Gryffindor sudah sejak lama menebak-nebak, siapa yang akan jadi dengan siapa dalam trio kecil mereka yang terkenal. Kemudian, setelah fakta menunjukkan bahwa Harry memilih untuk mengencani Cho Chang, cewek Ravenclaw, Seeker, yang cantik jelita, maka spekulasi pun berakhir. Cinta segitiga yang tadinya digembar-gemborkan akan terjadi dihapus dari kemungkinan, dan hasilnya menyisakan mereka berdua sebagai 'pasangan emas' dari trio yang termasyhur.

Dan, melengkapi itu, adalah bahwa pada kenyataannya mereka memang sepertinya sudah saling menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketertarikan satu sama lain sejak lama. Mungkin pada tahun ketiga, atau mungkin pada tahun keempat. Ya, mungkin lebih jelasnya adalah tahun keempat, pada malam pesta dansa natal Triwizard. Ron menunjukkan ketidaksukaan yang sangat besar dengan hadirnya Hermione bersama Viktor Krum, disusul dengan pertengkaran hebat mereka malam itu, semuanya mulai benar-benar berjalan jelas dari sana.

Meskipun, Harry pikir, kalau saja Hermione tinggal bersamanya selama musim panas, bukan bersama Ron, barangkali saja Hermione tak akan jadi dengan Ron. Dan mereka tak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk mengakui perasaan masing-masing kepada satu sama lain.

Setelah peristiwa resminya mereka berpacaran terjadi di liburan musim panas kemarin, dengan diiringi ucapan-ucapan selamat dari keluarga Weasley, semuanya berubah. Harry menjadi semacam pengganggu bagi mereka berdua, pihak ketiga yang senantiasa bisa merusak suasana. Tentu saja, mereka masih tersenyum kepadanya, mereka masih menemaninya belajar bersama, berjalan-jalan bersama, dan mengobrol bersama dari waktu ke waktu. Tapi sesuatu telah berubah, dan bahkan Ron, dengan kepalanya yang tebal itu, menyadarinya.

Di waktu-waktu tertentu, saat Harry memasuki ruang rekreasi dan melihat mereka berdua sedang berbicara pelan, di sofa dekat perapian, dengan kepala saling mendekat satu sama lain. Kemudian mereka akan mendongak melihatnya, menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan bersikap seolah dia tak melihat apa pun yang baru saja terjadi. Mereka akan menyapanya dan menanyai bagaimana tadi detensi dengan Snape, bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Dumbledore, bagaimana PR Transfigurasi, dan lain-lain. Namun semuanya terasa palsu, kosong, dan tidak bermakna, sangat berbeda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya, jauh dari diri mereka berdua yang Harry kenal.

Seolah semua pertanyaan tersebut hanyalah formalitas, pemenuh kebutuhan dan kewajiban karena masih memiliki label 'Sahabat'.

Harry tahu bahwa dia seharusnya bisa mengerti, bahwa kedua sahabatnya sedang menjalani tahap baru dalam hubungan mereka berdua. Bahwa dia seharusnya menyingkir, jangan mengganggu, namun hal tersebut sangat membuatnya sakit. Karena, itu juga menyadarkannya akan satu hal lagi: Dia tidak memiliki teman di luar lingkaran kecilnya.

Dia telah mencoba membuka percakapan dan bergaul dengan orang-orang lain yang dia kenal. Dean Thomas dengan Ginny yang bersemangat; Seamus dan Neville, yang belakangan semakin akrab dengan anak-anak Hufflepuff; Lavender dan Parvati, yang seringkali bersama dengan Padma; serta beberapa anak Ravenclaw. Namun dia gagal.

Bagi sebagian besar penghuni kastil, walaupun Harry telah ada di dalam Hogwarts selama lebih dari lima tahun, dia masih merupakan seorang figur yang tinggi. Sulit dicapai, terlalu jauh untuk diraih. Laskar Dumbledore memberinya kesempatan untuk mengenal banyak orang, namun hanya sedikit yang akrab dengannya. Walaupun dia telah mencoba berbincang-bincang dengan orang-orang lain, dia selalu mendapati tatapan aneh, bingung, dan penuh pertanyaan ditujukan kepadanya. Orang-orang yang dia ajak bicara selalu ragu-ragu, sesekali mengerling ke sisi meja yang jauh, tempat Ron dan Hermione sedang duduk berdekatan. Hasilnya adalah isu baru yang menyebar dengan cepat, bahwa Trio Emas telah retak karena dua per tiga bagiannya kini telah merubah status mereka menjadi "lebih dari sekadar teman".

Saat itulah, Harry menyadari bahwa dia benar-benar merasa sedih.

Dia mengangkat tangannya, menusukkan garpunya di atas kentang goreng di piringnya. Warna emas piring tersebut berkilauan di bawah nyala ribuan lilin Aula Besar, namun tak satupun emas tersebut menarik perhatiannya. Makanan tak lagi terasa untuknya, hanya ada kehambaran di sana. Dia mengunyahnya dengan tidak berkonsentrasi, memikirkan hal-hal yang jauh di luar batas-batas dinding ruangan besar ini.

Jauh di luar orang-orang di hadapannya, yang tertawa dan mengobrol dengan riangnya. Dia rela memberikan apa pun agar bisa menjadi salah satu orang-orang tersebut, yang hanya mengkhawatirkan PR, ujian, atau kencan. Hal-hal sepele menjadi hal paling penting, seperti melihat wajah seseorang di dalam ruangan kelas, memberi titik di setiap huruf 'i', dan sebagainya.

Ah, tak semua hal bisa dikabulkan, tidak peduli ada sihir atau tidak.

Begitu Harry meletakkan pisau dan garpunya di atas piring, dan meminum jus labunya, barulah Ron dan Hermione menghentikan obrolan mereka yang sangat ceria. Ron memandanginya, sementara ekspresi Hermione berubah dari cerah menjadi cemas. Berpikir ulang, mungkin seharusnya dia tidak menaruh alat makannya sekeras itu.

"Er...Harry?" Ron berkata ragu-ragu.

"Yeah?" Harry menjawab. Terlalu keras juga, sepertinya.

Hermione tampak semakin cemas dan khawatir sekarang. Dia baru menyadari bahwa sepanjang makan malam ini mereka belum mengajak Harry bicara sedikitpun, kecuali ucapan "Selamat malam" di awal tadi. Tidak sama sekali.

Harry tidak begitu memedulikan mereka. Dia mengambil tasnya, menyampirkannya di bahunya. Namun Hermione rupanya tidak mau melepasnya pergi begitu saja tanpa usaha sama sekali untuk memperbaiki suasana.

"Harry, kau akan bertemu dengan Profesor Dumbledore lagi malam ini?" Hermione bertanya.

Harry mengangguk pendek, menghabiskan sisa jus labunya dalam satu tegukan.

Hermione panik sekarang. Dia berkata cepat, "Harry, kami -"

Namun Harry telah bangkit, berjalan pergi, keluar dari Aula Besar dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia bisa merasakan jubahnya berkibar di belakangnya, tahu bahwa dia baru saja bersikap galau dan _over-dramatic_ seperti remaja kebanyakan. Dia tahu bahwa dia seharusnya bisa lebih dewasa, namun perasaan puas saat melakukan hal ini tak terkira. Senang rasanya membayangkan wajah mereka berdua yang terkejut, kaget, dan bersalah. Senang rasanya membuat mereka merasa bersalah.

.

* * *

><p><em>Api dan angin, air dan langit. Dua raksasa berdiri, menjaga Sungai Barzah. Roh Api menarikan sambutan untukku.<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Usia dan waktu tidak berbaik hati pada Albus Dumbledore. Demi Merlin dan Maeve, pria tersebut memiliki kekuatan lebih dari cukup untuk mendapatkan apa yang dicari oleh Voldemort sejak awal: keabadian. Namun dia begitu naif, begitu percaya diri untuk meyakini bahwa kematian tidaklah untuk dia takuti.

Namun toh sekarang dia merasa khawatir. Menatap remaja laki-laki di hadapannya, yang dia tahu telah melakukan hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan. Dia tahu bahwa dia sedang menatap satu dari dua kemungkinan ke depan: calon penerusnya, pembela kebenaran dan penegak keadilan, atau calon penerus Pangeran Kegelapan, yang akan membakar dunia lebih jauh lagi. Tak dapat dielakkan, dia merasa khawatir.

"Apa yang telah kamu lakukan, Harry?" Dumbledore bertanya lirih.

_Membangkitkan Soul Magic. Mempraktekkannya dengan sukses. Menyusuri sungai di Alam Arwah._

"Hanya sedikit percobaan, sir," jawab Harry. "Tak ada yang lebih."

Dumbledore menatapnya dengan sedih. Ini adalah wajah anak laki-laki yang telah mengalami masa kecil yang keras, trauma fisik setiap tahunnya, dan anak yang mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih baik di dunianya yang baru. Dia layak diberikan kebebasan, kehidupan yang layak, jauh di luar peperangan, dan Dumbledore dengan segala kebijaksanaannya berpikir bahwa sangatlah baik melakukannya dengan mengisolasinya dari dunia. Mengira bahwa ikatan darah akan lebih kuat dari apa pun juga. Mengira bahwa ketidaktahuan adalah kenikmatan.

"Tidaklah baik berhubungan dengan _mereka_, Harry," kata Dumbledore.

Harry mendengus pelan. "Anda tidak tahu, sir. Saya harus melakukan ini. Saya membutuhkan kekuatan, kemampuan lebih untuk menghadapi Voldemort. Dan menurut saya, tidak ada cara lain yang lebih baik dibandingkan menguasai _Soul Magic_."

Dumbledore membuka mulutnya, namun Harry menyelanya sebelum dia sempat berbicara.

"Bahkan Anda sendiri pun berpikiran seperti itu, 'kan? Cara apa lagi yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkan Voldemort dari kematian selain _Soul Magic_? Dan cara apa lagi yang bisa menghadapinya selain itu?"

_Horcrux, _tentu saja. Harry telah mengetahuinya, dan dia sadar bahwa Dumbledore cepat atau lambat akan memberitahunya juga. Namun Dumbledore sampai saat ini tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan mengatakannya dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Harry, sihir apa pun tak akan bisa membantumu mengalahkan Voldemort. Hanya _cinta_ yang bisa, dan kamu memilikinya dalam jumlah besar..."

"Saya butuh lebih dari sekadar cinta belaka untuk menghadapinya, sir," Harry menggeram, menatap Dumbledore lekat-lekat. "Saya membutuhkan kekuatan, kekuatan nyata yang bisa saya genggam dan saya gunakan untuk melawannya. Itulah yang tak pernah Anda ajarkan pada saya, meskipun jauh di dalam hati, Anda tahu bahwa saya memerlukannya!"

Lidah-lidah api dari obor ruangan tersebut menari-nari, menerangi wajah Dumbledore dan memperlihatkan kerutan usia yang memakannya perlahan-lahan. Waktu tidak pernah memiliki ampun, dan tidak pernah bermurah hati pada siapa pun, termasuk pada Dumbledore. Kali inilah, dia benar-benar berharap dirinya masih memiliki waktu lebih lama di dunia, demi mencegah planet ini menjadi abu.

"Aku memercayaimu, Harry," Dumbledore berkata pelan. "Dan aku berharap kamu mau memberikan kepercayaanmu padaku."

"Saya memercayai Anda selama ini," jawab Harry. Dia menghela napas, menggeleng pelan. "Namun lihat apa yang telah terjadi."

Mereka terdiam, berdiri, dengan sebuah meja memisahkan mereka. Baskom Pensieve di atasnya, dengan cairan keperakan yang berpendar pelan dan berputar perlahan di dalamnya. Malam ini hanyalah sama seperti malam lainnya, masuk ke dalamnya, melihat-lihat memori mengenai Tom Riddle alias Voldemort, masa muda seorang pria yang kelak akan menjadi penyihir hitam paling berbahaya sepanjang masa. Pangeran Kegelapan, seseorang yang bahkan namanya menyebarkan kengerian kepada orang-orang banyak.

Dumbledore menggeleng pelan. Sembari memikirkan di mana sebenarnya semua kesalahan ini bermula, dia mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mengajak Harry masuk ke dalam Pensieve. Harry setuju, dan bersikap seolah-olah Dumbledore tidak baru saja melakukan Legilimency padanya dan membongkar mengenai apa yang telah dia lakukan selama satu minggu kemarin begitu saja.

Mungkin memang benar, ketidaktahuan adalah kenikmatan yang tak terhingga.

.

* * *

><p><em>Begitu banyak Roh di sini, dengan wujud berbeda-beda. Aku tak tahu yang mana mereka, dan, setelah beberapa lama, aku mulai tersesat. Wajah-wajah yang tak pernah kuingat, hidup yang tak pernah kusaksikan.<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Dia telah kembali.

Tempat yang sama seperti yang dia tinggalkan, pemandangan yang sama dan posisi berdiri yang sama.

Seekor Heliopath melayang pelan di hadapannya, bola cahaya yang berapi-api dengan nyala abadi. Dia bisa menyaksikan mata Sang Roh Api menatapnya, dan dia menatapnya balik. Dia tak tahu apa yang Roh tersebut pikirkan. Namun dia merasa dia perlu menyentuhnya, ada dorongan kuat untuk menyentuhnya. Sama seperti cahaya hangat dari matahari cakrawala, yang membujuk para penyusup, jiwa-jiwa hidup yang seharusnya tak ada di sini, untuk menghampirinya. Surya yang siap mengubah jiwa-jiwa tersebut menjadi Arwah sepenuhnya, menyiapkan kelayakan mereka untuk menjejakkan kaki di dunia ini.

Dia menarik tangannya sebelum kulitnya sempat menyentuh lidah api Sang Heliopath. Suara pelan terdengar dari Roh Api, seolah kecewa. Dia menyaksikan Roh tersebut melayang pergi, menyusuri sungai yang telah dia tinggalkan, dan lenyap dalam kabut putih keperakan.

Rakit kembali membawanya menyusuri sungai, melaju pelan dengan pasti. Dinding-dinding tebing yang tinggi dan curam digantikan dengan lembah hijau dan hutan rimba. Langit di sini adalah campuran warna biru dan ungu, seperti langit senja. Milyaran bintang bertaburan, berkelap-kelip tinggi di angkasa. Bagai rasi-rasi bintang, galaksi, yang belum pernah terjamah, dengan kabut-kabut angkasa yang menggantikan awan-awan. Sesekali akan ada bintang jatuh, bergerak dengan cepat menuju cakrawala hingga tenggelam di balik puncak-puncak lembah yang menjulang.

Pepohonan yang berbeda tumbuh di sepanjang kanan-kiri sungai. Rumpun-rumpun kayu, barisan pohon menyerupai jenis dedalu namun dengan perbedaan-perbedaan yang cukup mencolok, seperti tingginya yang rendah. Mereka memiliki sulur, dan sulur-sulurnya begitu panjang hingga menyentuh permukaan sungai. Keheningan kembali menyengat, menekannya dari segala arah. Dia menoleh ke kanan kiri, berharap ada apa saja yang bersuara selain gemericik pelan air yang membelah seiring dengan laju rakitnya. Namun Heliopath sepertinya tidak ada di daerah ini, begitu juga dengan Roh-Roh lainnya -

Suara raungan keras terdengar, dan dia melompat kaget.

Sebuah batu besar meluncur keluar dari dalam air, cipratannya berjatuhan di udara seperti gerimis kecil. Kemudian, dalam gerakan cepat, batu tersebut kembali turun, siap menghantam rakitnya...

Dia mengeluarkan kapak yang dia miliki, mengayunkannya keras-keras. Batu tersebut terpental ke samping, ukurannya yang raksasa tak berdaya menghadapi tenaga di balik ayunan senjata yang dia genggam. Dia menatap batu tersebut menghantam pohon-pohon di pinggiran sungai, merobohkan beberapa di antaranya sebelum berhenti berguling. Tangannya gemetar, dia merasakan sakit.

Dua batu lagi melayang di udara. Dia mengangkat kapaknya, menyaksikan kedua bongkahan besar tersebut nyaris menghantamnya, sebelum dia memukul mereka keras-keras dan mementalkan mereka jauh-jauh. Sakit di sikunya sudah sangat besar, dia mulai berpikir bahwa tangannya tak akan bisa menahan lebih banyak lagi seperti ini. Namun dia tetap mengeratkan genggamannya pada kapak tersebut, bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi serangan berikutnya.

Pusaran air muncul dalam jarak beberapa meter di depannya. Dia menatapnya, panik melandanya. Batang bambu yang dia gunakan sebagai kayuh tidak cukup panjang untuk mencapai dasar sungai, sehingga dia tak akan bisa menjangkarkan rakitnya. Namun toh dia mencobanya. Dia menggerakkan batang tersebut, berniat mengayuh sekuat tenaga ke tepi, namun sesuatu terjadi.

Awalnya adalah kepala, kemudian disusul lekuk tubuh dan bentuk badan bagian bawah. Sewujud manusia telah bangkit dari pusaran air tersebut, tak berwajah, namun fiturnya jelas-jelas menunjukkan wujud seorang perempuan dewasa. Cukup matang pula, dengan detil-detil yang mau tak mau dia lihat dengan membelalak.

Makhluk tersebut, Roh tersebut, adalah penguasa sungai ini. Roh terkuat, Nyx, penguasa air yang sanggup menelan lidah api bintang-bintang dengan satu jentikan jarinya. Perwujudan dari kisah-kisah masa lampau yang terlupakan, mitologi-mitologi yang telah bercampur dalam berbagai budaya dan beradaptasi dengan geografi dunia fana. Sang Roh membuka matanya, sepasang mata putih yang menyala dengan cahaya redup yang dalam, memberikan perasaan seolah bukan sedang menatap sepasang cahaya, melainkan sepasang lubang yang tak berdasar.

"Sudah terlalu lama sejak manusia terakhir menginjakkan kaki di atas wilayahku," Sang Roh berkata, suaranya yang lembut dan mendayu bergaung di sepanjang lembah, sungai, dan hutan.

Dia berpikir sejenak, kurang tahu harus berkata apa. Kemudian, menarik napas pelan, dia menjawab, "Aku tidak menginjakkan kakiku. Aku berada di atas rakit, mengalir di atas kekuasaanmu. Aku tidak menyentuh wilayahmu, Roh Air."

"Diucapkan dengan sangat baik, penyihir," Sang Roh berkata, mengangguk. Mengangkat tangannya, yang membentuk tiga jari berkilauan, dan meletakkannya di bawah dagunya, dia berkata, "Api yang menyala-nyala di dalam diri. Ya, ya. Kau menarik, manusia."

Dia tidak menjawab. Dia memilih diam.

Sang Roh menyipitkan matanya. Tak ada raut, kerut, ataupun mulut yang bisa memberitahu apakah ekspresi yang sedang dia tunjukkan. Rambutnya yang menjuntai menetes-neteskan air dalam jumlah yang sepertinya tak berbatas, disibakkan dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, penyihir?"

Dia mengangkat bahunya. "Mencari cara."

"Cara untuk apa?"

"Untuk meminta maaf, dan menghapus penyesalan."

Suara tawa, jernih dan basah. Bergerak mendekat ke rakit, menjulurkan kepalanya hingga jarak di antara mereka hanya beberapa sentimeter, Sang Roh menatapnya lekat-lekat, sampai dia bisa merasakan seringai yang tersembunyi di balik wajah tanpa ekspresi tersebut.

"Naif," desis Sang Nyx. "Dan bodoh. Para Roh tersebar di sekujur dunia ini, tidak hanya di sepanjang tepian aliran Sungai. Kau tahu bahwa hutan, lembah, dan tebing, seluruhnya dikuasai oleh kekuatan-kekuatan yang bahkan jauh di atasku. Dan kau berharap kau bisa menemukan _mereka_, hanya dengan terus mengikuti aliran sungai ini, berharap orang-orang yang kau cari suatu saat akan bisa kau temukan? Hah?"

"Aku akan terus melakukannya," dia menjawab. "Sampai aku menemukan mereka."

Suara tawa lagi, kali ini sangat geli hingga terdengar mengerikan. Nyx memiringkan kepalanya kepada pria di hadapannya. Dunia demi dunia, milyaran jiwa dari manusia hingga makhluk terendah telah datang dan bangkit kembali si sepanjang Sungai Barzah, namun baru kali ini ada pria seperti dia yang datang. Menatapnya lekat-lekat, seolah sedang menilainya, Nyx bergerak ke tepi, memberikan jalan kepada rakit untuk berlalu.

"Keputusasaan menunggumu di sepanjang Sungai, wahai penyihir," Sang Roh berkata. "Kuizinkan kau lewat, namun aku berharap kau takkan pernah menemukan apa yang kau cari, sampai jiwamu mengelupas dan runtuh. Saat itulah, aku akan menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka sebagai santapan malam!"

Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Begitu siniskah kau? Hidup dan tinggal di sini sendirian, berjaga kalau-kalau ada penyusup, pasti menyebalkan, ya?"

"Kau bernyali," Roh Air menyipitkan matanya, menyiratkan kebencian dan janji akan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. "Kau begitu fana, namun keberanianmu sangat besar. Apa sebenarnya yang telah mendorongmu begitu jauh?"

Dia tersenyum kecil. Pertanyaan mudah.

"Sebuah janji."

.

* * *

><p><em>Iblis menguasai hutan, Malaikat menguasai pegunungan. Penengah mengalir dengan damai, senantiasa memisahkan kedua belah pihak. Aku berbicara dengan Sang Penguasa Air, yang sanggup menelan bintang-bintang dan matahari.<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan?"

Harry mengerjap, menoleh untuk menatap Cho kembali. Dia telah melamun selama belasan menit, menatap titik kosong di udara.

"Kamu sangat manis," jawab Harry.

Kata-kata yang jujur. Cho tampak sangat manis dalam jubah musim dingin dan syal biru yang dia kenakan. Rambutnya digerai dengan bebas, panjang hingga mencapai punggungnya. _Make-up_ sederhana, minimalis, membuat wajahnya tampak sedikit merona.

Mereka berdua sedang duduk di _Three Broomsticks_. Salju telah turun, menutupi jalanan serta lembah dan segenap isinya dengan warna putih bersih. Hari ini adalah akhir pekan diadakannya kunjungan pertama ke Hogsmeade setelah berbulan-bulan terkungkung di dalam kastil. Dalam dua minggu pertandingan Quidditch pertama, yaitu Gryffindor melawan Slytherin, akan dilaksanakan. Kelas tujuh sudah mulai merasakan tekanan berat dalam belajar dalam rangka menghadapi NEWT yang segera menjelang. Mereka berpikir bahwa mungkin akan lebih baik untuk merasakan sedikit pergantian suasana, merasakan sedikit keramaian dan hangatnya meminum _Butterbeer_ buatan Madam Rosmerta.

Berkencan di _Three Broomstick_, nyatanya, sangat menguntungkan. Memang, ada banyak sekali orang di dalamnya, sehingga kemungkinan akan diperhatikan oleh segenap penghuni Hogwarts, apalagi deretan mata yang lapar akan gosip-gosip serta isu-isu terhangat, sangatlah besar. Namun keuntungan lainnya adalah fakta bahwa _Three Broomstick_ selalu bising. Sangat sulit untuk mencuri-dengar pembicaraan orang lain dalam keramaian ini, kecuali menjulurkan leher dan mendekatkan telinga ke orang-orang yang sedang berbicara, dan melakukan hal tersebut akan membuat siapa pun tampak buruk.

Cho menggeleng pelan. Menatap Harry, dia menghela napasnya dan berkata, "Kamu bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong. Kamu benar-benar manis hari ini," kata Harry.

"Tidak. Kamu bohong. Kamu tidak sedang memikirkan diriku saat melamun tadi. Kamu memikirkan hal lain, Harry."

Memang benar. Seribu poin dari Gryffindor, karena Harry tidak menyadari bahwa dia sedang mengencani cewek Ravenclaw yang terkenal akan kecerdasan dan rasa ingin tahunya. Saatnya beralih untuk mencoba menyelamatkan hari ini.

"Maafkan aku," mengakui kesalahan kadang bisa bekerja dengan baik.

Cho menggeleng lagi. Tersenyum sedih, dia berkata, "Aku tahu ada banyak hal yang tak bisa kaubagi denganku, Harry. Tapi... setidaknya, tolong jangan berbohong padaku."

"Aku tidak ingin berbohong padamu," Harry berkilah. Pilihan yang salah untuk dilakukan.

"Tapi kamu melakukannya," kata Cho.

"Karena kamu terus-menerus bertanya padaku! Tak bisakah aku melamun tanpa ditanyai oleh seorang pun?"

Emosi mulai mengambil alih. Orang-orang yang duduk di dekat mereka mulai sadar akan hal tersebut, dan beberapa sudah menguping serta saling bergosip dengan bersemangat. Cho menatap Harry, mata cokelatnya mendadak tampak berkilauan. Air mata telah menyelinap keluar.

"Aku tak pernah bertanya mengenai lamunanmu selama berbulan-bulan," Cho berbisik.

Harry menatapnya, sejenak rasa bingung melandanya. Kemudian dia sadar, dan hal tersebut menghantamnya telak-telak.

Cho tak pernah bertanya padanya. Walaupun penasaran, Cho selalu menahannya. Yang senantiasa membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan adalah Ron dan Hermione. Dua orang itu, sejak peristiwa di Aula Besar saat itu, tak pernah berhenti menanyai apa yang sebenarnya sedang dia lakukan. Bahkan Hermione sampai berani mengangkat topik mengenai kecurigaan Harry pada Malfoy, yang beberapa minggu lalu mereka tolak percaya mentah-mentah begitu saja, hanya untuk memancingnya bicara. Ron tak berbeda, mengikuti pacarnya dengan buta.

Dan semalam adalah puncaknya. Harry berteriak pada mereka berdua, dan setelah keributan besar yang terjadi di ruang rekreasi, berakhir dengan memar di wajah Ron dan kacamata Harry retak, mereka tidak berbicara lagi. Ron dan Hermione sepertinya memutuskan untuk bersikap seolah tak mengenalnya, tak melihatnya, mengabaikannya. Harusnya hal tersebut membuatnya senang, namun itu malah membuatnya semakin kesal pada mereka.

Seharian penuh, dari pagi hingga siang ini, dia memikirkan hal tersebut. Itu, ditambah dengan apa-apa yang telah terjadi dalam percobaannya. Tadinya dia mengira kencan dua jam di Hogsmeade bisa meredakan nyala api di kepalanya sejenak, namun ternyata malah hasilnya seperti ini. Meledak pada orang yang salah.

"Maaf," Harry berkata. "Maafkan aku, Cho."

Cho tidak menjawab. Dia menunduk memandang gelas _Butterbeer-_nya yang sudah nyaris kosong. Kemudian, dia mengangkatnya dan meminum isinya sampai habis, kemudian mengusap wajahnya dari sisa-sisa air mata. Merapikan dirinya, dia meraih tasnya yang berisi barang-barang belanjaannya, menutupnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu.

Dia berdiri, dan Harry mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan keluar dari _Three Broomstick_ dengan cepat, berusaha mengabaikan tatapan penasaran pengunjung kedai minum tersebut, baik itu murid ataupun bukan. Pintu ayun menutup di belakang mereka, dan mereka tiba di jalanan utama Hogsmeade yang berangin.

"Cho! Hei, Cho!" Harry berkata, berjalan cepat dan menghentikan Cho dengan berdiri di depannya. Cho berhenti, menunduk dan menolak menatap mata Harry.

"Hei, ayolah," kata Harry, mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh bahu Cho. "Aku minta maaf. Aku sedang banyak pikiran, dan aku meledakkannya di depanmu! Aku seharusnya tak melakukan itu, dan aku minta maaf!"

Cho masih menunduk, namun ekspresinya sudah melunak sedikit. Harry merasa lega melihat perubahan tersebut, dan dia menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk mengangkat dagu Cho, menatapnya lurus-lurus. Senyum kecil mengembang dengan perlahan di bibir Cho, namun sebelum Harry sempat tersenyum balik dengan lega, Cho sudah kembali berbicara.

"Kadang aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu, Harry. Aku ingin kita bisa... kembali saling mencuri pandang dari meja yang berseberangan... saling cemburu dengan satu sama lain..." air mata kembali muncul, menyelinap keluar dari sudut-sudut mata Cho. Dia menahan isaknya, dan melanjutkan, "...mencuri kesempatan untuk bersama di sela-sela jam pelajaran, tertawa dengan lepas tanpa beban sedikitpun. Begitu bebas, begitu nyata."

Cho tersenyum sedih, menatap balik Harry. Air mata akhirnya mengalir di pipinya. "Kamu berubah, Harry. Sejak peristiwa di Departemen Misteri. Sejak Black dan Lovegood meninggal... kamu telah berubah. Aku tidak mengenalmu di balik wajahmu yang sekarang... dan kadang aku merasa takut akan apa yang bisa kaulakukan terhadapku... dan terhadap orang-orang lain."

"Aku... tetaplah aku, Cho," Harry berbisik, menatap Cho tak berdaya. "Aku masih menyayangimu. Aku masih mencintaimu, dan aku masih ingin terus bersamamu."

Tawa pelan meluncur dari mulut sang gadis. Dia mengusap pipinya, menghapus jejak air matanya yang telah membeku.

"Aku percaya itu," dia berkata. "Tapi aku tak bisa terus seperti ini. Aku tak bisa datang untukmu di pagi hari, menunggumu di sana, menyaksikanmu datang dengan lingkaran-lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu tanpa mengetahui apa yang telah kamu lakukan semalam. Aku tak bisa setiap hari harus ada untukmu, tanpa kamu bercerita apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan apa yang telah kamu lakukan. Aku ingin kita berbagi bersama, bercanda bersama, tanpa ada hal-hal yang harus kita sembunyikan satu sama lain.

"Aku sampai bingung, sebenarnya kamu menganggapku apa?" Cho berbisik, memandang Harry lurus-lurus seraya mengatakannya. "Cewek yang bisa kaumiliki secara cuma-cuma? sekadar sarana berciuman, pemuas gairahmu?"

"Tidak," kata Harry, kaget. "Aku tidak menganggapmu begitu, Cho, kamu tahu itu!"

Cho mendengus pelan, menggeleng-geleng. "Aku bahkan tidak yakin lagi akan apa yang kuketahui," ujarnya pelan. Dia mengusap wajahnya lagi, dan mulai berjalan.

Dengan perasaan masih setengah-sadar, Harry berkata, "Mau kembali ke kastil?"

"Ya," jawab Cho. "Sendirian."

Harry berhenti, terdiam dan berdiri di tengah jalanan desa yang tertutup salju. Angin masih bertiup, rasa dingin menusuk segenap tubuhnya. Ingin rasanya dia berlari, mengejar Cho dan berlutut memohon maaf di depannya, namun sesuatu menahannya, entah apa itu. Mungkin itu perasaan bersalah, mungkin itu perasaan bahwa dirinya benar, dan Cho salah, sisa-sisa keegoisan dan emosinya; atau mungkin, dan yang paling mungkin, itu adalah dirinya sendiri, yang mengakui, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, bahwa Cho benar.

Bahwa Harry senang akan kehadirannya, senang berciuman dengannya, berduaan dengannya, bersentuhan dengannya, namun dia tidak pernah benar-benar berpikir untuk membalas kebaikannya. Dia mengharapkan terlalu banyak dari Cho, namun tidak pernah membalasnya dengan cukup.

Berdiri diam, dia menatap Cho berjalan semakin jauh, menyusuri setapak menuju kastil sendirian.

.

* * *

><p><em>Apakah aku benar-benar harus mengerti kematian <em>dan_ memahami kehidupan sepenuhnya untuk bisa mencapainya?_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Ada seorang gadis bernyanyi di tepi sungai.

Rambutnya merah cerah, gaunnya berwarna putih bersih dan tak bercela. Dia duduk di atas sebongkah batu besar, mendongak menatap langit penuh bintang di atas, menyaksikan bulan menyinari daratan dengan cahayanya yang terang. Gadis tersebut bagai berpendar pelan dengan cahaya biru pucat, sisa-sisa kefanaan di tengah keabadian.

Dia menyenandungkan lagu-lagu mengenai masa lalu. Kala dunia masih muda, kala manusia masih berkelana dan peri-peri masih menari di tengah belantara. Dia menyanyikan langit yang biru, pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi, sinar matahari yang menembus awan tebal membentuk garis-garis cahaya yang menerpa dunia. Angin yang bertiup semilir, lambaian rumput yang menari, dan ombak yang berdebur riuh di pantai. Suaranya melayang ke langit, menembus batas-batas angkasa dan melampaui purnama.

Gadis tersebut menoleh begitu dia lewat bersama rakitnya. Dia memandangi gadis itu, yang tersenyum dan melambai padanya. Saat dia membalas melambai, dia mendengar lagu tersebut berganti, dan sebuah nyanyian lain disenandungkan.

Sebuah nyanyian mengenai seorang anak laki-laki. Yang sedang berlayar, mengarungi sungai yang mengalir selama berhari-hari, selama bertahun-tahun, atau bahkan mungkin berabad-abad, sendirian. Anak laki-laki yang berlayar pergi, jauh meninggalkan rumahnya, dari keluarganya, meninggalkan segalanya yang dia kenal jauh di belakang. Dia sedang mencari sesuatu, mungkin sebuah petualangan terakhir. Atau mungkin sebuah tantangan. Tak ada yang tahu, bahkan dia sendiripun tidak begitu mengerti. Dunia fana menekannya dengan beban segenap daratan, lautan, serta langit menjadi satu. Dia menyayangi teman-temannya, dia ingin mereka bahagia. Dia tak ingin berpisah dengan mereka. Namun baginya, tetap ada sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan sendiri. Sesuatu yang penting, sangat penting, jauh melebihi bahkan hidupnya. Dia ingin menunjukkan, tidak hanya sekadar siapa dirinya, namun _apa_ dirinya. Dia ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Anak itu mengambil kapak di tepi sungai, menebang pohon dan menyusun rakit dari batang-batangnya yang kuat. Kemudian dia melepas sauh, dan berlayar.

Dia ada di sana jauh melebihi waktu yang dia kira, tapi tak peduli sejauh apa pun dia berlayar, dia tak juga menemukan apa yang dia cari. Daratan ada di kanan-kirinya, buah-buahan menggantung rendah di dahan-dahan, namun dia tidak juga menepi. Dia tahu, sekali menepi maka tak akan kembali. Bukan cuma karena adanya penjaga di daratan, bukan, tapi karena dia lelah. Dia ingin menyerah, terbaring di atas tanah dan menutup matanya. Dia tahu bahwa dia tak bisa berbaring di atas rakitnya, tidak dengan air yang menerobos melalui sela-sela batang dan sungai yang terus membawanya. Karena itu dia terus bertahan, sampai dia bisa menemukan tujuannya.

Anak laki-laki itu masih sendiri, berlayar. Dia tahu waktunya semakin menipis, namun dia terus berjuang.

Gadis tersebut akhirnya menghilang di balik kabut yang berpendar keperakan, dan nyanyiannya berhenti. Dia menatap kembali ke depan, mendorong rakitnya dengan kayuh bambu yang dia miliki agar lebih ke tengah.

Beberapa lama kemudian, terdengar suara anak-anak kecil. Dia menoleh, mencari-cari sumber suara tersebut, sampai dia melihat mereka.

Dua orang anak, satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan, berlari di pinggiran sungai. Kaki-kaki mereka yang kecil menapak di tanah yang basah, mencipratkan air dan mengotori baju mereka. Mereka berlari, menyusul rakitnya, dan terus berlari. Mereka berteriak-teriak, sepertinya sangat senang, bebas, dan bahagia. Yang laki-laki, yang lebih besar, akhirnya berhasil menangkap yang perempuan. Mereka jatuh ke tanah, bergulingan dan berlumuran lumpur.

Kemudian, dari balik pepohonan, muncul dua orang dewasa. Laki-laki dan perempuan, mereka berjalan menghampiri kedua anak kecil tersebut. Rambut hitam legam untuk laki-laki, dan cokelat untuk yang perempuan, mereka tampak seperti satu keluarga. Ayah-ibu dan dua anak mereka, kakak-beradik laki-laki dan perempuan. Kedua anak tersebut bangun begitu melihat orangtua mereka mendekat, berlari ke arah mereka dan memeluk mereka erat-erat. Mereka berbicara, tertawa, dan mulai berjalan sepanjang pinggiran sungai. Anak laki-laki melompat-lompat dan bercerita mengenai bagaimana dia baru saja mengalahkan adiknya dalam adu lari, sedangkan anak yang perempuan membantah semua cerita tersebut dan mulai menjulurkan lidah kepada kakaknya. Mereka saling ejek, menjulurkan lidah dan memasang wajah. Kedua orangtua mereka tertawa, mengangkat mereka dan menggendongnya.

Begitu dia akan menyusul mereka, mereka berempat menoleh. Mereka memandanginya, sama seperti gadis yang sebelumnya. Mereka tersenyum, melambai padanya, dan dia melambai balik.

Sang Ayah, laki-laki dewasa dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan, bermata hijau cemerlang dan mengenakan kacamata, berseru, "Siapa yang kau cari?"

"Temanku," dia menjawab.

Laki-laki tersebut mengangguk. "Cobalah terus, semoga berhasil!"

Dia mengangguk balik, tersenyum kepada keluarga bahagia tersebut. Mereka menghilang di belakang, tertelan oleh kabut keperakan, sama seperti gadis yang bernyanyi. Mereka dia tinggalkan di belakang, jauh di belakang, tak akan pernah dia temui lagi.

Rakit terus membawanya melaju, menuju muara yang mungkin tak akan pernah ada.

.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Aku sudah mengumpulkan puluhan literatur dan referensi sejak masa remajaku. Aku telah mencari sebanyak mungkin mengenai cabang sihir ini, _Soul Magic_ untuk berhubungan dengan Alam Arwah. Aku telah mengerti dan memahami cara-cara untuk memanggil mereka, berkomunikasi dengan mereka, sampai mengendalikan mereka. Aku telah mengumpulkan dan merumuskan teknik level teratas, yaitu _masuk ke Alam Arwah_, untuk berinteraksi dengan Roh di dunia mereka sendiri. _

_Aku telah mengetahui bahwa Sungai Barzah terus mengalir, aku telah bertemu banyak Roh dan Arwah di sepanjangnya. Aku telah melihat hal-hal yang tak dapat diuraikan dengan kata-kata, pemandangan yang menusuk jiwa dan hal-hal di luar raga._

_Xeno mencemaskanku. Aku tak menyalahkannya, aku sendiri merasa cemas akan diriku. Si kecil Luna semakin rewel, aku membentaknya sampai menangis karena dia terus-menerus menggangguku. _

_Aku sudah melakukan segalanya, tapi kenapa aku belum juga bertemu dengan mereka? Delapan tahun yang panjang, nyaris setiap malam. Kenapa? Di mana sebenarnya salahku?_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Sebuah makam putih berdiri di tepi danau. Terbaring di dalamnya adalah penyihir terbesar sepanjang abad keduapuluh, dengan segala keagungannya dia tampak tenang dan lega, bebas dan tak terbebani. Sangat berbeda dengan dunia baru saja ditinggalkannya, di mana orang-orang yang sangat berharap banyak padanya kehilangan kepercayaan dan saling pandang dengan sedih. Orang-orang terluka, tak percaya, satu-satunya pemimpin mereka dalam perjuangan menghadapi kegelapan telah pergi begitu saja. Pidato dari menteri, kepala sekolah baru, maupun berbagai tamu undangan dari berbagai penjuru negeri tidak menentramkan hati mereka.

Albus Dumbledore telah meninggal, setelah usaha sia-sia demi memperoleh sebuah Horcrux palsu, di tangan bawahannya yang paling dia percayai.

Satu demi satu orang-orang menepi dari pemakaman, pergi menjauh dengan setelan hitam yang mereka kenakan. Duka mendalam menyelimuti masyarakat, dan dengan segera akan melingkupi seluruh negara. Orang-orang tak berwajah menghampiri nisan tersebut dan meletakkan bunga di atasnya, memberikan penghormatan-penghormatan terakhir. Akhirnya, malam menjelang, tempat tersebut kosong sepenuhnya. Panah-panah yang dilontarkan para Centaurus di saat pemakaman, sebagai tradisi dan penghargaan mereka, pun patah tertiup angin dan hujan lebat yang mendera.

Esok paginya, seorang laki-laki berjalan menuruni undakan kastil. Dia menyeberangi lapangan yang masih basah, helai-helai rumput bergemerisik di bawah kakinya. Angin bertiup dengan lembut dari balik pegunungan, membelai dirinya dan segenap lembah serta isinya. Mengenakan jubah abu-abu polos, dengan tas di punggungnya, dia berhenti di depan nisan pualam putih tersebut, menatapnya sekian lama.

Akhirnya, dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Sembari menghela napas pelan, dia berkata, "Aku menyesal ini harus terjadi pada kita berdua, Profesor. Tapi aku harus melakukan ini sendiri. Aku ragu kau akan mengerti, dan aku merahasiakannya darimu karena itu."

Mengayunkan tongkatnya, Harry membentuk simbol kecil di atas nisan, dipahat dengan presisi dan ketepatan yang mendalam. Ukiran _rune_, pentagram berukuran jauh lebih kecil, dengan fungsi yang jauh berbeda pula. _Soul Magic_ level bawah, jauh di bawah yang biasa dia lakukan setiap malam, dan kini sudah sangat dia kuasai.

Dia merapalkan sebuah mantra, memanggil api Gubraithian ke tangannya. Nyala api abadi, biru kehijauan, melayang pelan di atas simbol pemanggil Roh, dan, setelah beberapa lama, sebuah bola api kecil muncul dari tengah-tengah lingkaran, perlahan-lahan keluar dan membesar, hingga tampaklah seekor Heliopath utuh. Sepasang mata merah membuka dari Roh Api, mengerjap-ngerjap dan melihat ke sekeliling dengan bergairah. Dia mengeluarkan suara-suara kecil bersemangat, seperti anak kecil yang dibawa ke taman bermain yang luas.

"Berjagalah untukku," Harry berkata pelan. Heliopath tersebut menatapnya, melakukan gerakan seperti mengangguk. Kemudian, Sang Roh masuk ke dalam nyala api Gubraithian, dan lenyap dalam kilatan cahaya putih. Selama beberapa detik, tak ada apa-apa lagi yang terjadi. Lidah api tersebut masih melayang pelan di atas nisan, menari-nari dengan warna emas yang menghangatkan.

Kemudian, perlahan-lahan, nyala tersebut meredup, hingga akhirnya hanya menyisakan setitik cahaya yang bersinar. Titik cahaya tersebut terbang dengan cepat mengelilingi makam pualam, hingga, mendadak, dia menukik dan menembus lapisan batunya. Terdengar suara dengung pelan, kemudian tak terdengar apa-apa lagi.

Memberikan salah satu penjaga terkuat, seekor Heliopath muda dengan Api Gubraithian sebagai sesaji untuk Sang Roh, adalah sebuah penghormatan terakhir yang dapat Harry lakukan untuk Albus Dumbledore. Dia menghela napasnya, berbalik badan dan berjalan meninggalkan makam tersebut.

Sebuah pohon berdiri di tepi danau lainnya. Pohon apel, yang biasa berbuah di musim panas, dengan dahan-dahan yang tinggi dan batang kayu yang menjulang. Daun-daunnya mulai tumbuh kembali, menyerap sebanyak mungkin kehangatan dari cahaya matahari musim semi. Batangnya yang memucat telah kembali seperti sedia kala, beberapa burung pekicau telah hinggap di dahannya.

Seorang gadis berdiri di bawah pohon tersebut. Gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin, mengenakan jubah panjang sederhana serta syal biru-perunggu di lehernya. Wajah yang cantik, dengan ekspresi dan tatapan mata yang menyiratkan kesedihan mendalam. Gadis tersebut memandanginya mendekat, sementara dia menatapnya balik dalam diam.

Harry berhenti berjalan, menatap perempuan yang telah merebut hatinya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Sebuah pertemuan yang mungkin akan menjadi terakhir, atau mungkin menjadi awal bagi mereka berdua. Dia menyentuh pipinya, tahu bahwa dia akan menyesalinya, namun dia tetap melakukannya.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya, mengecup sang gadis dengan lembut.

Detik demi detik berlalu, sementara mereka hanya merasakan satu sama lain. Akhirnya, Harry memisahkan diri, mundur untuk menatap gadis tersebut.

"Aku akan pergi," dia berbisik, dahi mereka bersentuhan, napas mereka yang hangat mengembun di depan wajah mereka.

Cho Chang mengangguk perlahan. Mengangkat wajah laki-laki di hadapannya, dia menatap jauh ke dalam mata hijau cemerlang tersebut. Dia tersenyum lembut padanya. Tahu bahwa dia harus pergi untuk mencari apa yang dia cari. Seorang _Hero_, seperti biasa. Dan sang gadis hanya bisa menunggu di sini, seperti kisah-kisah lama. Tak bisa lebih sama sekali.

Pencarian Horcrux. Pencarian kekuatan untuk mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan. Perjalanan untuk mencari dan menyempurnakan _Soul Magic_. Petualangan yang harus dilakukan sendiri, demi menjaga keselamatan orang-orang yang disayangi.

"Aku menyayangimu," Cho berbisik.

"Aku menyayangimu," jawab Harry, tersenyum. "Aku akan kembali untukmu."

Dengan kecupan lembut terakhir, Harry melepas tangan mungil nan halus tersebut, melambai dan berjalan pergi. Rerumputan kembali merebah di bawah tapak kakinya, sementara dia terus melangkah menyeberangi lembah menuju batas-batas pegunungan. Cho menatap punggungnya menjauh, matahari mengintip malu-malu dari antara awan-awan kelabu, garis-garis cahayanya menerangi daratan dengan aroma musim semi yang hangat.

_._

* * *

><p><em>Mereka kalah dalam jumlah dan kemampuan. Mereka terkepung, dikejar ke segala arah. Terpencar-pencar, tersesat, diserang berkali-kali. Mereka tak tahu jalan keluar, semuanya hanyalah pintu menuju jebakan berikutnya.<em>

_Luna bersandar di dinding ruangan. Dia tersenyum pada Harry, terlepas dari darah yang memenuhi tubuh dan wajahnya. Goresan menganga tampak di bagian depan tubuhnya, hasil dari pelahap maut yang baru saja Harry kalahkan. Harry berlari kembali ke Luna, panik dan gemetar. Dia tak tahu mantra penyembuhan satupun. Dia tak tahu bagaimana caranya mengobati luka ini. Kutukan demi kutukan masih meluncur di atas kepala mereka berdua, membabi-buta dan merusak segala yang ada dalam jangkauan._

_"...Harry..."_

_"Jangan bicara, kumohon!" Harry berkata, dengan panik melepas jubahnya dan mencoba menggunakannya untuk menutupi luka menganga di tubuh Luna. Namun yang berhasil dia lakukan hanyalah membuat lebih banyak darah merembes keluar, membasahi jubahnya._

_"...aku baik-baik saja, tenang," Luna berkata pelan. "Pergilah, carilah bantuan."_

_Harry, terengah-engah dan berkeringat dingin, menatap Luna dengan kebingungan. Mata mereka bertemu, dan Harry menyaksikan senyum dan ekspresi yang menentramkan di wajah sahabatnya itu. Di tengah-tengah perjalanan menuju akhir hidupnya, Luna masih tampak polos dan lugu seperti biasa. Teman yang bisa menenangkan hati, menentramkan perasaan, jiwa dan raga sepenuhnya._

_"Aku akan... aku akan..." Harry menelan ludahnya dengan susah-payah. "Aku akan kembali! Aku akan menolongmu! Aku janji!"_

_"Ya," Luna berkata, tersenyum lembut. "Pergilah."_

_Dengan kaki dan dada yang terasa sangat berat seolah terbuat dari batu, Harry berlari keluar dari ruangan itu._

_._

* * *

><p>Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?<p>

_Mencari cara untuk bertemu dengannya, mungkin juga dengan _mereka_, untuk meminta maaf._

Meminta maaf untuk apa?

_Untuk janji yang tak bisa kutepati._

Menerobos batas-batas dunia untuk hal seperti itu?

_Itu adalah hal yang sangat berarti bagiku. apa pun akan kulakukan._

Tak terhitung jiwa yang terbaring di bawah jalanmu, Harry Potter. Pertempuran demi pertempuran. Selayak itukah semua ini?

_Ya._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

X-X-X-X-X-X -|- **ff91** -|- X-X-X-X-X-X

.

Harry menapakkan sepatunya, jubahnya yang basah dan tubuhnya yang tegap menemaninya berdiri di puncak gunung. Menatap hamparan daratan di bawahnya, sendirian, sejauh ribuan mil dan kehidupan hingga ke cakrawala berhiaskan cahaya surya yang menghangatkan.

Alam Arwah. Tempat di mana dunia demi dunia berakhir. Lembah di mana milyaran jiwa pergi, tertidur, dan bangkit kembali.

Iblis menguasai rimbanya, Malaikat menguasai gunungnya. Penengah ada di antara, mengaliri kedua lembah dengan sungai yang berkilau. Sekian banyak Roh menghuninya, dari Api hingga Angin. Arwah, hasil kebangkitan kembali jiwa manusia, melangkah di atasnya. Dahan pepohonan berayun-ayun sementara angin berhembus, padang-padang rumputnya melambaikan salam dan sapa.

Malam demi malam telah dia tempuh. Perjalanan di atas rakit tak berakhir, dengan mata yang semakin berat hingga jiwa yang semakin menua. Hingga akhirnya dia mengerti, bagaimana sebenarnya cara melakukannya. Bagaimana caranya Mrs Lovegood berhasil memecahkan teka-teki yang hilang.

Sama seperti yang Dumbledore lakukan, dan juga sebagaimana diukirkan di atas nisan orangtuanya. Kematian adalah musuh sekaligus teman, harus ditaklukkan sekaligus dirangkul dengan erat. Tak ada yang menerima ampunan dari waktu, namun semua orang memiliki pilihan untuk menentukan sendiri kapan kisah mereka akan berakhir.

Maka dia telah menunggu. Mengarungi lautan luas yang bernama kehidupan, melaksanakan segalanya dalam kefanaan. Dia telah melalui itu semua. Dia telah mengerti. Dia telah paham, dan dia telah menerimanya.

Dia menutup matanya dengan senyum, lega dan bahagia.

Harry bermimpi mengenai jalan setapak di tengah padang terbuka menuju pegunungan. Bunga-bunga tumbuh di sekelilingnya, merah, putih, dan kuning, mekar dengan indahnya menatap langit. Dia tahu, mencapai puncak tersebut adalah garis akhir bagi hidupnya, tujuan sekaligus awal dari segalanya.

Begitu bebasnya perasaan ini. Tidak sekadar berada di atas batang kayu yang mengambang, melainkan menapak dengan pasti di atas tanah keras. Menyaksikan langit yang berbintang, bertransisi dengan indahnya menjadi warna fajar, dengan matahari yang mengintip di cakrawala. Abadi, tak akan pernah terusakkan oleh apa pun.

Di mana Luna? Perlahan, seolah menjawab pertanyaannya, burung-burung berkicau di bawah lembah.

Sebuah suara berbisik di dalam angin. Nyanyian kerinduan? Atau mungkin penyesalan.

Harry menuruni gunung. Dia tiba di kaki-kaki bukit, menatap pepohonan yang berdiri di sekelilingnya.

Dia tahu hayatnya telah berakhir. Namun, dia tak pernah merasa sehidup ini. Dia merasa dia pernah ada di tempat ini sebelumnya. Di waktu yang telah terlupakan, sebelum penciptaan dikenal. Dia merasa dia seperti pulang. Kembali ke rumah, ke tempat dia berada.

Dedaunan tersibak di belakangnya. Dia berbalik, dan menyaksikan seorang perempuan berdiri menatapnya. Senyum lembut yang sama, mata yang sama, dan wajah yang sama.

Dia tersenyum. Dia melangkah perlahan, menghampiri temannya, sahabatnya, kasihnya itu.

Dia benar-benar telah pulang.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Baiklah, untuk Anda semua yang kurang mengerti mengenai isi fic ini, saya akan menceritakan suatu hal.

Saya baru saja selesai menulis sebuah novel. Novel yang mengisahkan mengenai seorang pria yang kehilangan sahabatnya saat perang. Pria tersebut tak sanggup menyelamatkan sahabatnya, tak sanggup menepati janjinya. Dia hidup dalam penyesalan, hingga suatu hari, dia menemukan sihir. Sihir yang bisa membantunya meminta maaf dan mencari penyembuh atas penyesalannya. Dia mencoba mencari sahabatnya di Alam Baka, hanya saja dia tidak pernah menemukannya.

Kenapa? Karena dia masih hidup. Penyesalan yang dia miliki tak akan pernah hilang selama dia masih hidup. Sama seperti Harry di sini, yang akhirnya paham mengenai hal tersebut. Dia berusaha untuk terus hidup, menjalani penyesalannya dan mengatasinya dengan menanggung segenap kewajibannya di dunia dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dia berhasil. Dia paham, dia menyaksikan banyak hal yang membuatnya mengerti bahwa sebenarnya penyesalan bukanlah untuk ditolak melainkan untuk diterima dan dipahami, sebagai cambuk untuk membangun diri.

Dia mengerti bahwa hidup hanyalah sebuah masa sempit, bagai mimpi yang sangat singkat. Dia akan terbangun di tempat berbeda, merasakan bahwa tempat itu adalah rumahnya sejak awal. Dia bisa mencari penanggulangan akan penyesalannya di rumah, tempat di mana sahabatnya berada, tempat di mana dia bisa meminta maaf dengan sepenuh jiwa tanpa ada batasan apa pun (di sini, dianalogikan sebagai Sungai Barzah, satu-satunya jalur yang bisa disambangi oleh Jiwa yang masih hidup saat berkunjung ke Alam Baka, sekaligus batas mutlak yang menghalangi Harry dari menjelajah Alam Arwah guna mencari Luna). Segalanya yang harus dilakukan adalah bersabar, dan terus bersabar. Kefanaan akan berakhir, namun bagaimana mengakhirinya adalah tergantung masing-masing diri. Apakah akan mau dengan keras (seperti yang Mrs Lovegood lakukan, mencabut nyawanya sendiri), ataukah dengan lembut dan perlahan, menerima dengan tangan terbuka setelah menjalankan dunia sebaik-baiknya (seperti Harry lakukan di sini).

Bisa dikatakan bahwa fic ini adalah sebuah Crossover antara Harry Potter dengan novel yang saya tulis tersebut. Saya sempat ragu-ragu di mana sebaiknya meletakkan fic ini, apakah di bawah kategori Crossover atau normal. Saya tak ingin melanggar _guidelines_. Setelah konsultasi dengan beberapa teman saya, saya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa 'Crossover' fic adalah fanfic-fanfic gabungan dua 'Universe' yang 'secara resmi telah diterbitkan'. Berbasis pada fakta bahwa novel saya bahkan belum terbit dan masih berbentuk draft, maka saya letakkan fic ini di bawah category Harry Potter, normal, menjadikannya _Massive AU-_fic. Lebih jauh, fic ini, sama dengan novel yang saya tulis, lebih mengarah ke _character-driven_, bukan _plot-wise._

_Anyway,_ saya tahu fic ini pasti akan membuat bingung banyak pembaca, oleh karena itu saya meletakkan penjelasan di A/N ini. Kalau menurut Anda yang Anda tangkap berbeda, silakan. Interpretasi terbuka untuk seluruh pemikiran, dan terlalu naif bagi saya jika mengatakan bahwa hanya karena ini adalah fic karangan saya, maka makna dari fic ini harus sesuai dengan yang saya inginkan. Fic ini adalah untuk Anda semua, para pembaca pada umumnya, dan untuk Sanich, serta challenge-nya DBYF pada khususnya. Terima kasih.

**PS: **Dipikir-pikir lagi, saya malah menulis _summary_ novel saya ya di atas :P Hehe. Saya akan mengirimkan novel saya ke penerbit di akhir bulan ini. Doakan saja diterima. Kalau tahun depan ada novel yang terbit dengan cerita seperti yang saya tulis ini, berarti itu punya saya ^_^ Thanks!


End file.
